1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bell device, and more particularly to a bell device having a solid assembling or securing structure for solidly attaching or coupling the clapper into the bell device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bell devices comprise a metallic outer shell, a pivotal or movable clapper disposed in the metallic outer shell, and an actuator or push rod slidably disposed in the upper portion of the metallic outer shell for being depressed or actuated to act onto the clapper and for forcing the clapper to strike onto or against the metallic outer shell.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 482,983 to Piper discloses one of the typical bell devices comprising a disk-shaped striker rotatably disposed in the inner portion of the metallic outer shell, and an actuator or push rod slidably disposed in the metallic outer shell for acting onto the clapper and for forcing the striker to strike onto or against the metallic outer shell.
For the typical bell devices, the metallic outer shell is exposed and may be easily contacted by people or by various objects, such that the bell device may not be used to generate sound when stricken by the striker and when the metallic outer shell is contacted by people or by various objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,282 to Yuan discloses another typical bell device comprising a metallic bell body suspended or supported in an outer housing with a securing device, and a clapper pivotally disposed in the inner portion of the metallic bell body, and an actuator or push rod slidably attached to the outer housing and extendible into the metallic bell body for acting onto the clapper and for forcing the clapper to strike onto or against the metallic bell body.
The securing device includes a conduit having a peripheral catch for engaging through an upper barrel from a lower portion of the outer housing and for coupling or attaching the clapper to the metallic bell body. In operation, the actuator or push rod will be depressed or pushed downwardly relative to the outer housing and the metallic bell body for acting onto the clapper.
However, when the actuator or push rod is depressed or pushed downwardly relative to the outer housing and the metallic bell body, the conduit of the securing device will also be slightly depressed or pushed downwardly relative to the outer housing and the metallic bell body, such that the peripheral catch of the conduit may have a good chance to be disengaged from the outer housing and the metallic bell body after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bell devices.